An Argent Story
by Dinobottm2
Summary: Derial Forth's biggest dream was to be an undergrad at Argent University. But being accepted is not easy.


An Argent Story

It has been a long couple of years for Derial Forth. Two years away from her family in Jeffries. Two years since the last time she saw her mother and brother. Two years living in a small bedroom of a small house in Relecour. Doing nothing but studying.

Her family wasn't rich, they struggled to afford this simple bedroom, the special teacher. Every little bit of money the family saved, they were spending on Derial's dream. But they knew it would be worth it. She would be accepted at Argent. She would become a powerful, famous witch, and she would give her parents and brother a better life, repay for all the investment they made. Her natural affinity for lightning and weather manipulation would surely be recognized by her teachers, but she knew that the tests would be difficult. She knew she would have to study hard, practice a lot.

And because of that, she rented this one bedroom in this old farm, close to Karoli Bay. She hired a private tutor to help her improve her knowledge and her skills with magic. She went to Argent every 2 weeks, religiously, to visit the Library, reading the Tomes she found there, taking notes in the margins of a big old grimoire, the only one her family could afford to buy.

Her dedication to her studies were unmatched. She knew the tests would be difficult. Specially since she needed a scholarship so badly. Other than her meals and sweeping the floor to help paying for her room, all of her time would be spent studying and practicing magic, writing spells and formulas over and over again, until she had every number and every variable committed to memory.

And finally, the day arrived. Derial was only one among 100 at her classroom, when they gave everyone the written tests. It took her only one glance to notice she knew all the answers. She had studied all those formulas, all those theories. All the multiple choices were obvious. All the written questions were answered in detail, with her perfect handwriting. Schematics replicated with perfection, every angle, ever rune, every magic sign perfectly placed. And the Essay was the easy part. She knew exactly what she wanted to write about.

The practical test, three weeks after, on the other hand, was harsh. Under the vigilante eyes of the Dean of every department and the Chancellor Calahaan himself, she had to prove she was worthy of becoming a student. Even more, worthy of the full scholarship she so badly needed to be able to stay. Derial closer her eyes and whispered to the clouds above. And in a voice only she could hear, they answered. In seconds, clouds covered the bright summer Sun, pouring a soft, refreshing rain over the University. Another word, and the clouds darkened, the soft rain turning into a mighty storm, the sky so dark it almost turned the day into night. A gesture of her hands, and the wind followed. A snap of her fingers, and lightning stroke, splitting three trees perfectly in half. And then, with a loud scream of "Thank you!", the storm disappeared, the sky just as clear as it was before.

And now, she stood in front of the office of the Chancellor, ready to hear the good news she expected for so long. Her family would not be able to afford another year of study for her. If she failed now, it would be her last chance.

\- Come in! – a voice called her from inside the office. Derial opened the door and looked inside. The office was empty, just a table and two chairs. This can't be the real Chancellor office, she thought. It must be a room they keep just for these interviews.

\- Excuse me, sir… - she said, stepping into the office and sitting on the empty chair. This was her moment. It was now or never. Nostros Calahaan was right in front of her. She looked at him, hopeful, waiting for his answer.

Calahaan, on the other hand, was more interested on the papers he was holding, her grades, the evaluation the other professors made of her. And he looked surprised:

\- Impressive. Very impressive. 143 out of 150 questions right. Your essay on the influence of weather magic on nationwide climate patterns in particular was awesome. Dean Le Marigras was very impressed by it. And your practical test was one of the best we ever saw here. You have a bright future, Miss Forth. And I would like to…

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. The Chancellor excused himself and stood up, answering the door. It was Dean Burman, taking him for a long conversation outside the room. Derial couldn't hear them, but it was obvious that, whatever they were talking about, Mr Calahaan was not happy with it. He had a defeated look on his face when he got back to the office, sitting behind his desk:

\- I'm sorry, Miss Forth. Your tests were indeed among the best I saw. And I would love to welcome you into our University. But I just got word that the last opening we had just got taken. I tried to stand up for you, but it was a demand from someone on our Board of Trustees, and there is nothing I can do. We cannot take you in. Not now.

The announcement felt like her very soul being ripped out of her body. Derial Forth was too shocked to hear the rest of his explanations. All she could think is that all her effort, all her dedication, was for nothing. Just because someone from the Board said so. Not because she wasn't good, but because someone rich and powerful said so. Defeated, she stood up and left the room, numb, without saying a word to the Chancellor or to anyone else. And as she left the building, she heard two boys talking:

\- Yeah, man. My dad got me inside Argent. I didn't even want to become a wizard, but he just had a conversation with the Dean, and the last opening is mine now.

\- Arec, dude, you are so lucky! Your dad does everything for you!


End file.
